


秘密

by Softydream



Category: LUCAS/TAEYONG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softydream/pseuds/Softydream
Kudos: 13





	秘密

冷静……李泰容，冷静。李泰容看着镜子里的自己。  
李泰容一向对身体的不适感采取稍微漠视的态度，但今天这种不适已经严重影响到他的正常生活。睡醒起来裤裆一片潮湿，起初以为是遗精，脱掉内裤更换的时候却感觉有东西从两个腿中间滴到了地板上。他在原地站了几秒钟，然后迅速冲进卫生间，伸手在自己腿中间摸了摸，满手都是半透明的黏液。李泰容承认自己前一天晚上做了个放浪的春梦，在梦里自己摇屁股的样子也的确很下流，因为这样所以才长出了女人的小穴吗？  
“泰容哥，快出来吧，马上就要去机场,时间可能来不及，伯贤哥说一起洗澡来着。”  
李泰容慌张地穿上裤子过去给李马克开门，“泰容哥病了吗？脸好红啊。”“我洗过了，你们一起吧，我收拾好行李等着。”“啊？可是现在才早上六点，泰容哥你真的睡觉了吗？”李泰容看到黄旭熙从李马克背后经过的时候更紧张了，会不会是因为太想和旭熙做爱所以长出了女人的小穴呢…如果旭熙知道了会怎么想…但黄旭熙只是对李泰容做了个调皮的笑脸就走进浴室里了。  
李泰容没办法静下心收拾东西，浴室里总传来声音，已经洗了十几分钟，说是要节约时间也不太成功的样子。在地板上跪了那么久才想起来没穿内裤，没有毛发保护的小穴对任何接触都很敏感。而性快感的唤起又加重了对这个陌生部位的排异感和羞耻心。为了逃离这种欣快的不安，李泰容迅速站起来走进卫生间，用许多纸巾擦干了自己湿淋淋的下体，以最快的速度收好行李，甚至还打扫了一圈房间。从现在开始一直到这种摸不着头脑的状况结束都要让自己忙碌起来，这样才能让自己暂时忘却身体的异常，如果这状况真能结束的话。  
身体最深处的秘密别人的确看不到，但变化会带来一些旁人可以察觉的表证。从上飞机到现在，黄旭熙已经看了李泰容二十分钟。国际航班漫长的航程多的是等待打发的时间。从泰容漂亮的短发到泛红的耳垂，再到不断吞咽的喉结。黄旭熙凑到李泰容耳边，轻声问:“容容，你在生气吗？因为我和哥哥们洗澡？”李泰容头昏脑涨，黄旭熙仗着光线昏暗没人注意他们，在李泰容的脸上摸来摸去，用手指掐他湿润的嘴唇。黄旭熙特意找空乘换到了李泰容旁边的位置，和其他人离得又很远，灯只要一熄，他就可以趁着黑暗为所欲为。但李泰容今天很抗拒自己的爱抚，手都不愿意给他摸。那他只好用加倍的热情感染容容了，十几个小时什么都不做也太可惜了点。  
“旭熙…坐在位置上别乱动。”李泰容低声提醒他。黄旭熙充耳不闻，从包里拉出一块毛毯盖在自己和李泰容身上，手从李泰容的衣摆底下伸进去揉他的肚子。肚脐以下是李泰容的兴奋带，从腹部到肋骨再游到乳头，黄旭熙不老实的手在毛毯的掩护下把李泰容的上半身摸了个遍。“别再摸了…今天真的不行。”嘴上这样说，身体却舒服得要命，恨不得掀开衣服让黄旭熙从里到外摸透。“前几天还要我舔乳头呢，今天怎么了，容容感冒怕传染给我？没关系，我抵抗力很好。”走道对面有人起身去厕所，黄旭熙埋在李泰容胸口的脑袋才消停了一会。但他的手却往下探，整个盖在李泰容尚且安分的阴茎上。为了避免摩擦，李泰容特意穿了一条宽松的裤子，没想到成了黄旭熙作恶的捷径。阴茎很快就被摸硬了，李泰容感觉那个地方又有体液溢出来，控制不住地朝后穴流。“这么快就湿了，容容今天怎么啦…”黄旭熙手伸进李泰容内裤里，摸着摸着感觉到不对劲，他以为自己出现幻觉了，抬头看着李泰容。他的手指落在一道柔软的裂口上，肉感的嘴唇吮吸着他的指尖。“容容，你的…”黄旭熙的眼睛瞪出两道亮光，刺得李泰容更加羞耻和难堪。李泰容的声音发抖:“等下你来厕所…我给你看。”  
黄旭熙反手把厕所门锁好，半跪在李泰容面前看他把衣服掀开，漂亮的小肚脐是他熟悉的样子，再到没什么毛发的阴茎，柔软的睾丸，然后…李泰容坐在马桶上，把屁股整个撅起来，黄旭熙看呆了。  
“我不是在做梦吧？”黄旭熙问。  
“我们的感情已经到了做梦都有共感的程度吗？”李泰容无奈地说。黄旭熙在李泰容屁股上掐了一下表示不满。  
“从什么时候开始的？这不会是什么病吧，疼吗容容？”  
“从早上…你们要一起洗澡之前开始…突然就变成这样了。”  
泰容长出女人的小穴肯定很痛苦，但黄旭熙的腹股沟还是升起了一股抑制不住的强烈骚动。黄旭熙舔着自己发干的嘴唇，直勾勾地看着像花瓣一样的性器。  
“容容准备怎么办？”  
“…回韩国之后看医生。”  
“或许这是医生治不好的病呢…”黄旭熙抱着李泰容的大腿，亲他的膝盖。“没关系，容容怎么样我都喜欢。”  
“起来，我要穿上裤子出去了。”李泰容用膝盖顶开黄旭熙的脑袋，黄旭熙死命抱着他，说:“等一下容容，你就这样回座位上，那么长的航行时间肯定很难受，这么多…水，又不能在座位上解决…”黄旭熙吞了口唾沫，“会有欲望也是因为这个东西吧…与其憋着还不如…主动舒服一下…试试吧容容。”  
李泰容刚想强行把裤子先穿上，黄旭熙的头就钻到他两个腿中间去了。“容容小点声哦…不然等下会有人发现我们两个在这里做这样的事了。”  
为了循序渐进让李泰容接受对女性性器的爱抚，黄旭熙决定还是先给他含一会鸡巴。他把碍事的裤子脱下来，让李泰容把腿架在他肩膀上，一直淌着水的女性的肉穴便暴露无遗。“容容这里变大了……”“有吗……”“刚才还只是个小裂口，现在两边隆起来了，中间阴唇的地方也变厚了……”“你从哪学的这些韩语词……”黄旭熙不敢说话了，低头开始舔李泰容的龟头。逐渐膨大的阴茎撑满黄旭熙的口腔，他有点心不在焉地前后运动脑袋，因为悬在蜜穴最上面那颗樱桃般的肉珠只看了一眼就忘不掉了，好想舔。“容容忍住哦……”黄旭熙的舌头游过睾丸，一下吮住了充血的阴蒂，头差点被李泰容夹扁了。“痛痛痛，容容松开腿……”好险用舌头撑在阴唇上才不至于咬到那小小的肉珠。李泰容张开腿，露出惊恐的酡红色脸蛋。刚才发生了什么，旭熙舔到什么地方了……李泰容呆钝地倚靠在光滑的墙壁上，感觉会阴里正在形成一个湿热的快感漩涡。“舒服是正常的容容……这里很敏感。”黄旭熙说着又伸出舌头舔了一口，“和鸡吧感觉完全不一样对吧……”“嗯……你舌头好热……”平时被旭熙口交的时候也能感觉到口腔和舌头的温度，但从没有过这种敏锐的触觉，就连舌苔上一个细小的颗粒都能感觉到。从那个本不属于自己的部分上舔过去的时候，浑身都充溢着温暖和酥痒的快感。自己的意识也沿着那滴肉珠被旭熙一点点含进嘴里，渐渐从身体上剥离。旭熙像野兽那样剥掉了自己理智的皮囊，露出鲜红的、欲望的血肉。  
“旭熙快停下……好像要尿出来了……”黄旭熙抓住李泰容推着自己肩膀的手，继续埋在腿中间吮吸幼嫩的阴蒂。“不会尿的容容，你会用这里高潮……”“不行，真的不行……啊……”舌头在阴蒂上捻转的越来越急促，李泰容爽得受不了，整个人从马桶上滑下来，勉强抓住墙上的扶手，大腿内侧碾着黄旭熙的耳朵上下摩挲，狼狈又快乐。旭熙温柔地吮吸着从自己肉穴中源源不断流淌而出的爱欲，因为沾满体液而变成红宝石的嘴唇，注视着自己的热烈双眼，漂亮得像个奇迹。被深深压抑的对旭熙强烈的渴望从濒临崩溃的身体里破土而出，又热又凶的快感摧垮了李泰容最后的理智。他高潮了。  
黄旭熙吓了一跳，连忙捂住李泰容的嘴，把他抱到怀里。高潮持续了几十秒，从肉穴里流出来的爱液把黄旭熙的毛衣打湿了一大块。他亲着李泰容的耳朵：“好了容容……没事了……对不起，我吸得太用力了……是不是很疼啊。”“不是的……哈……啊”李泰容说不成句，实在太舒服了，不得不停下来喘一会气再继续：“把你裤子脱了。”  
“啊？不行，这地方太窄……而且我们已经进来半天了，万一等下有人过来怎么办。”黄旭熙有点慌乱，李泰容已经跪在他脚边开始解他的皮带：“我用嘴会很快。”内裤扯下来的时候鸡吧一下打在李泰容脸上，他愣了愣，听见黄旭熙小声说，坏鸡吧，怎么能打容容。李泰容红着脸含进去，一直往里含，含得黄旭熙倒抽凉气：“泰容泰容，慢点……”偏要快。李泰容前后动着脑袋，自己的鸡巴反而因为呕吐欲和窒息感翘得更高。龟头前面已经开始吐水了，李泰容抓着黄旭熙的屁股，把他的下体按向自己的脸，“嗯嗯……好爽，容容……”因为汗水而一片模糊的视线里只剩下不断在自己口中抽插的旭熙的性器。耳朵也只能听到旭熙低沉的呼吸声。李泰容撅起臀部，用手撑在地面上，让黄旭熙的鸡巴能更顺畅地出入自己咽喉的深处。  
“松嘴，容容，快。”黄旭熙拍了拍李泰容已经僵住的脸，捏着他的下巴把鸡巴抽出去，拉着李泰容坐在地上，抱着他亲他的嘴。两个人的阳具都又湿又滑，李泰容骑在黄旭熙身上，用双腿中间的肉唇缓慢地划过鸡巴表面暴突的血管，然后来回滑动取悦他。黄旭熙把手指卷起来握住李泰容的鸡巴，掀开毛衣露出棕褐色的腹肌：“不能再弄脏衣服了，射在我身上。”李泰容不管不顾地抱着黄旭熙干进他手心里，好几次黄旭熙的龟头差点顶进肉穴，如果……如果真的干进去，自己会变成什么样呢。“嗯……旭熙……唔唔”李泰容浑身脱力地趴在黄旭熙身上，一下一下挺着屁股射精。“做得好，容容。”黄旭熙在他脸上亲了一口，抱着他掀开马桶盖给自己打了几下飞机射在马桶里。“憋死我了。”黄旭熙长舒一口气，飞快地用纸把自己和李泰容都擦干，穿好裤子，检查地板上有没有不小心滴到的精液。厕所门打开一条缝，黄旭熙先探出脑袋左右张望，庆幸这么久都没有人尿急，猫着腰拉着李泰容走出来。回到座位之后，因为刚才激烈的做爱，两个人很快就睡着了。  
从下飞机开始黄旭熙就不停地给李泰容发短信，虽然他很想继续飞机上未竟之事，但也怕李泰容的身体真的出问题，所以一会问他：“哪里不舒服吗，要不还是去医院看看”，一会又说：“不行，太夸张了，绝对不能让别人知道。经纪人也不行。”李泰容慢吞吞地回复：“暂时对身体没有影响的话……就先不去。”到底为什么会突然长出女人的小穴呢，是因为我吗？黄旭熙用头把座椅靠背撞得砰砰响，李泰容又发来一条消息，黄旭熙点开看了看，然后把手机屏幕按到自己胸口，在座位上动得像个弹簧：“哥、哥，等下拜托在便利店停一下！”  
李泰容在短信里说：“明明只分开了一会又想旭熙了，明天要去日本，今天晚上在房间里约会一次吧。”  
黄旭熙提着一大袋零食叮铃哐啷地跑上楼，在门口深呼吸了三次，手放在门铃上，又拿起来攥紧拳头，在门口转了好几圈。事先只和李泰容约了个大概的时间，因为怕自己太紧张突然拉肚子。见到泰容应该先安慰他才对，可是好想抱着他直接去床上做爱。黄旭熙使劲用巴掌拍自己脑门，门拉开一条缝，李泰容嘟囔着问：“你到底要什么时候进来？我都在猫眼里看了一分钟了。”  
电影刚看了十几分钟就开始亲嘴，亲到一半两个人都被电影情节吸引住了又开始看电影，黄旭熙手还放在李泰容乳头上，看电影看得入迷。看到电影里的卡通小猫被人踢了一下屁股，黄旭熙也捏了捏李泰容的屁股。“容容自己看过这里没有？”李泰容咬着嘴唇不说话。黄旭熙又吞吞吐吐地说：“看看吧，万一……万一好不了，总要知道这里怎么用。”“电影还看吗？”李泰容撅着嘴问。“看啊，都看好几回了也没看到结局。”黄旭熙笑着说。电视的光照在李泰容脱得光溜溜的下半身上，屁股上的细小绒毛都清晰可见。黄旭熙用手把李泰容的睾丸托着，有点痒，旭熙的手很温暖，摸到哪里，哪里的肌肉就像浸在热水浴缸里一样缓缓松弛下来。“亲亲。”黄旭熙伸出舌头，李泰容靠近时他的舌头卷起来含着李泰容的下嘴唇，沿着嘴唇的弧线来回吮吻，用犬齿在李泰容的嘴角咬出小小的齿印，印痕很快又因皮肤的弹性而消失，像孩子在雪地嬉戏时踩出的一串脚印。“硬了吗……”黄旭熙低声问，李泰容衔着黄旭熙的嘴唇，像要把自己整个送进他嘴里那样吻着：“好硬……”“我也是。”黄旭熙把李泰容的手牵起来亲了亲，引着他去抚摸自己的阴蒂，滞涩的肉穴随着手指按揉的动作分泌出透亮的黏液，沾在他们交叠在一起的指缝间。“哈……嗯……旭熙……”黄旭熙打开手机前置摄像头，把手机靠在自己腹部，屏幕上清晰地呈现出李泰容不断翕张的肉穴，和被淫水打湿的大腿根。镜头里旭熙的手指正从中间撑开阴唇，把粉红的内部暴露出来。“不要……旭熙不要……”“用这里高潮是什么感觉？”“热……好热。”屏幕里那张肉欲的嘴一点点把黄旭熙的手指吸进深处，鲜红的肉珠被指关节来回顶揉，针刺般强烈的快感从尾椎骨爬升到腰眼，“啊……啊……痛……好麻……”手指在无比狭窄的包裹下轻轻顶着，与后穴的插入截然不同，每往前移动一寸都痛得快裂开了。“容容你太紧张了，咬我，咬我一下。”黄旭熙用脸碰了碰李泰容的嘴巴，李泰容张嘴咬他，咬也舍不得，像猫咬不痛不痒的。“好痛旭熙……”黄旭熙抱着他继续扩张肉穴，使劲亲他的脸和嘴巴：“本来不能干这里的，但那天在飞机上我就忍不住了……好喜欢，无论容容变成什么样子我都喜欢，所以也很想用鸡巴干到这里面……”手机从两个人紧贴的肚脐中间滑落到地板上，李泰容的羞耻心快被旭熙顶进肉穴深处的手指捏碎了。黄旭熙把手指抽出来在李泰容鸡巴上摸了摸，解开自己的裤子，赤身裸体地和李泰容抱在一起。黄旭熙的鸡巴顶在李泰容肿胀的阴唇上，把他烫得意识模糊。“容容……真想干你，但今天一定要戴套，我买了好几盒，你喜欢什么味儿的……”李泰容抱着他迷迷糊糊地问为什么，黄旭熙结巴着：“因为、因为不能让你怀孕，万一、虽然还不知道你会不会……”“傻瓜呀。”李泰容缩在黄旭熙怀里格格笑。像傻瓜一样的旭熙，原来担心的是这个。要怎么疼爱你才好，用力、用力干坏我吧。  
鸡巴插进来的时候不知道牵到哪里突然高潮了，李泰容淫叫着用肉穴吮住鸡巴，“好爽旭熙……嗯嗯……”听见李泰容又快乐又放浪的叫床声，黄旭熙差点还没插到底就射在套里。“长出女人小穴的容容变得好奇怪。”鸡巴一点点推进肉穴深处。李泰容疼得流汗，笑着问：“哪里？”“变得喜欢做爱的样子……真好，呼……呼……鸡巴好麻。”其实一直都喜欢和旭熙做爱，要说每次都能高潮是假的，有时候真的累得没办法动，还是让旭熙插进来。可现在身体变成这样，那源源不断产生欲望的肉穴彻底支配了我，再也没办法从旭熙身边逃走了。  
不用依赖任何润滑剂帮助就可以让鸡巴顺畅地进出，又有点嫉妒起女人来。淫水沿着腿缝流到屁股上，把身体下面的床单洇湿了一片。黄旭熙不敢用太大的力气，但抽插得很快，没多久李泰容就有点感觉了。他半撅起屁股，主动用肉穴迎合黄旭熙前后摆动的幅度：“旭熙……干这里……好爽……”黄旭熙抱起李泰容的右腿，让肉穴的部分撑得更开，压低身体肏着肉穴的同时用耻骨摩擦已经完全勃起的阴蒂。“啊……要化了……化了……哈……嗯……”李泰容的肉穴抽搐着很快又高潮了一次，肉穴湿透了，黄旭熙也没忍住抽动着臀部在安全套里射了精。他扯下安全套打了个结丢进垃圾桶，趴下来用嘴开始舔李泰容。拨开阴唇仔仔细细舔着，手伸到前面去上下捋着李泰容半勃起的阴茎。连续经受刺激的阴蒂变得异常敏感，只是用舌头压在上面李泰容都忍不住呻吟。“容容，等下要从后面干，疼就咬我。”把李泰容摸得彻底勃起之后，黄旭熙重新戴上安全套肏进肉穴，动第一下就差点把李泰容顶进被子里去。改变体位之后肉穴里被阴茎撑得一点缝隙都没有，骑在自己身上的旭熙像公狗那样用力肏进小穴，睾丸啪啪地打着屁股，屁股要肿了。射精的欲望，肉体紧密嵌合的满足，和肉穴深处渐渐涌出的潮热快感让李泰容张着嘴只知道叫喊：“要被旭熙干坏了……唔唔……好爽……小穴好爽……”黄旭熙的胸口贴紧李泰容的蝴蝶骨，用手抓着李泰容已经流水的鸡巴使劲干进肉穴里：“还有更爽的容容…我们会一起爽到死掉。”  
李泰容的身体被凶猛的冲力顶得跌趴下去，又被黄旭熙握着腰拖回来。“痛……旭熙……好大。”湿软的肉穴不断挤出滑腻的淫水，隔着一层薄膜都快把黄旭熙吸射了。黄旭熙趴在李泰容身上，扳过他的脸边亲边道歉：“对不起容容……我太用力所以有点肿……对不起。”李泰容整个会阴都被撞麻了，蠕动屁股的时候插在肚子里的鸡巴小幅度地挺着，温和地刺激到了阴蒂，李泰容难耐地呻吟起来。“这样很舒服吗？”黄旭熙轻轻掰开李泰容的腿，沿着刚才插的地方抽送几下，李泰容吃力地点点头，湿润的嘴唇使劲吸着气。“不是为了让容容痛才干这里的……容容要舒服才行，这样……像这样。”肿痛渐渐被性器厮磨的快感消弭。黄旭熙对折李泰容的身体，咬他的脚背，吸吮他的趾尖，比吸吮性器更强烈地激起李泰容的情欲。“喔……唔……插我……”黄旭熙渐渐加重肏干肉穴的力度，用拇指和无名指圈住李泰容的阴茎底部。“做什么……”“不要射。”“拿开……好胀……”“会很舒服。”温热的、尿意般的焦灼浸湿了李泰容的下身，不管是肉穴还是鸡巴上的马眼都不停溢出淫液。“旭熙……啊……旭熙……”黄旭熙不说话，只是喘着气使劲肏着肉穴，手指握得越来越紧。“旭熙……我要尿了……啊……哈……”“还不到时候。”肉穴快涨破了，淫水浇透黄旭熙不断干进干出的鸡巴，不知从男人还是女人性器里涌上来的尿意逼得李泰容泪水涟涟，“旭熙……真的要尿了……快放开……啊……啊”黄旭熙被李泰容哭喊的声音叫醒，停下肏干的动作，手也一下松开了，李泰容的鸡巴开始抽动着挤出精液。糟了。黄旭熙来不及拔出鸡巴就抱起李泰容朝厕所跑，糟了糟了糟了。跑动的颠簸又让鸡巴在李泰容的肉穴里狠狠顶了几下，还没来得及掀开马桶盖，一小股温热的尿就从女人的性器里射到了黄旭熙胳膊上，在强烈的肉穴的高潮刺激下李泰容的鸡巴也射精了。插在肉穴里的黄旭熙的鸡巴瞬间被巨大的挤压感包围，精液被猛烈地榨了出来，黄旭熙脚站不住抱着李泰容滑到地板上。两人狼狈不堪地浴在精液和尿中，趴在马桶边高潮了，呻吟声交缠在一起，火烫的皮肤贴在冰冷的地面上，黄旭熙的大脑空白了半分钟，感觉李泰容挣扎着想从自己怀里爬起来：“好脏……我要洗澡……”  
黄旭熙连忙抽出已经疲软的鸡巴，手忙脚乱地放着水，李泰容背上全是汗，还有被自己的手指压出的红色淤痕。李泰容的腰以下麻得几乎没知觉，只能靠黄旭熙推着爬到浴缸里。一碰到热水肉穴疼得像针扎，看见黄旭熙趴在浴缸旁边巴望的样子又对他心软了：“进来。”获得准许的黄旭熙才敢和李泰容一起洗澡。黄旭熙小心翼翼地捧着热水浇洗李泰容的后颈，试探地在他背上亲了一下，又亲了一下，手伸到李泰容胸前揉他的乳头，借着光滑的泡沫把李泰容的身体从里到外都爱抚了一遍。李泰容抓住黄旭熙上下动个不停的手，朝后倒在他身上。“很累。”李泰容低头用手掰黄旭熙的手指玩。“但一点都不讨厌。”黄旭熙的下巴垫进李泰容肩窝里。“容容不能总对我这么好，偶尔也骂骂我吧。”李泰容把黄旭熙的手拉到热水下面，拢成传声筒的样子，嘴唇浸在水中喊：“旭熙傻瓜。”声音透过水，一直震动到黄旭熙的胸腔里。两人又接起吻。  
在浴缸里泡得指纹都快没了才拔下塞子，两人看着水在交错的双脚中间旋涡，消失。把浴室擦干净之后李泰容回房间收拾要带到日本去的行李，黄旭熙衣服也不穿抱着一堆东西蹑手蹑脚绕到李泰容背后：“容容忘了带东西。”黄旭熙抓住李泰容伸过来的手倒进行李箱，怀里抱的东西哗啦啦全洒到李泰容装好的衣服上。卫生巾、棉条、药膏、袋装果汁软糖、榛果碎饼干，多得能在黄旭熙身上开个商店。黄旭熙在行李箱里动来动去，包装袋从他光溜溜的皮肤上掉到房间地板上。“把我也带去日本吧。”黄旭熙枕着李泰容的衣服嘟囔。李泰容从他身上捏起来一条波点女士三角裤，比着自己的胯骨看了看，把原来穿的平角裤脱下来换上：“怎么样？”本来想做爱之前让李泰容穿，结果做得猴急给忘了，这时候给李泰容看见。黄旭熙捏了捏自己的鼻子：“好看。”李泰容在黄旭熙的肋骨旁边摆满零食，抬起他的手臂码放衣服，把平板电脑塞到他屁股下面，放下行李箱的盖子，合不上。李泰容跪在旁边看着好像宝箱怪物一样的行李箱，黄旭熙的手从箱子里伸出来牵着他的小指。他打开箱子，上半身钻进去，趴在黄旭熙胸口。“很快就会回来，你不是也知道吗，我们一直都很忙……”听着黄旭熙的心脏很有力的跳动的声音。“不会有什么事的。”  
黄旭熙从行李箱里翻到地板上爬起来，把行李箱和李泰容都搂在怀里，很响亮地亲了一下李泰容的脸，又对着行李箱说：“照顾好容容哦。”送走黄旭熙之后，李泰容看着行李箱发呆，银色的金属箱张着嘴，黄旭熙躺过的形状还留在里面。李泰容把掉在外面的零食装回去，小心翼翼地拉上拉链，推了一下感觉里面的零食也被改变了位置，又打开箱子把零食摆好。最后干脆把箱子敞开留在原地。  
手机在沙发上响，接起来一看是黄旭熙：“怎么了？”  
“容容你今天怎么不在窗户旁边目送我。”  
李泰容走到窗边，黄旭熙站在街对面的巷子口，嘴巴撅得快贴到鼻子，声音混着嘈杂的街道上的响声传过来：“啵啵。”  
“快走吧。”李泰容转过身面对着漆黑一片的客厅。  
“喔……那我走咯。”  
李泰容等了一会，还是转过身朝窗外看，结果黄旭熙从藏身的树干后面跳出来，像是早知道李泰容一定会回头那样对他笑。


End file.
